deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jax-Kenobi
Wiki achievements Hi Frank. We're steadily activating wiki achievements on wikis to expand the testing phase, and I was wondering if you would object to having them activated here. If you haven't seen achievements in action yet, check them out at Red Dead Wiki and FarmVille Wiki. As you can see at Red Dead, you can use customized names and images for the achievements to fit the theme of the wiki. So think about it and please reply on my talk page when you've made a decision. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 22:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just a heads up to let you know I replied on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 17:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) check out my blog it's uber updated it's so updated im hyper RE: GamerCard I'll try to get it on your page as soon as possible. Let me fix up the .js code. The Yoshiman 97 04:32, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said, I'll try. If I succeed then expect to see it tomorrow. It's hard to set it up though. The Yoshiman 97 04:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Phew. Got it set up. Check out your user page to see it. I can change the color of the box, but that's pretty much all I know how to do now. If you want the color of the outside box to be changed, let me know. The Yoshiman 97 04:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, but what color? Grey? Black? Make a decision :) The Yoshiman 97 04:50, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Achievements are live I just activated the achievements and made the required blog post annoucement. Feel free to also announce it elsewhere on the wiki. The Wiki Leaderboard link will automatically be added to the navigation sidebar any minute now. You can customize the achievements at . Detailed instructions are on the right column of the page. If you have any questions or issues, just message me. JoePlay (talk) 01:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) uh Uh, yeah.. It's not supposed to be like that though. I wonder if these achievement have anything to do with it? I can't even edit the achievement names because the save button wont show up =\ - Ash Crimson 02:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ack.. No, I mean mine is doing that. - Ash Crimson 02:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Give them a chance, dood. They'll be better when they're all customized. Yeah,I really hope this skin thing corrects itself. - Ash Crimson 02:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright. I think the site's acting up for Mag too. - Ash Crimson 02:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re Well, that seems cool, but people are over my blog and stuff and would probably comment on someone elses. I'm going to make a second blog soon but I have to wait for Dead Rising 2 to come out so I know all the types of items/weapons in the game (Clue: My new blog will be about my ideas for DR stores). Sorry, I posted the same thing twice. MagcargoMan 02:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re Well, that seems cool, but people are over my blog and stuff and would probably comment on someone elses. I'm going to make a second blog soon but I have to wait for Dead Rising 2 to come out so I know all the types of items/weapons in the game (Clue: My new blog will be about my ideas for DR stores). "Achievement Grinding"??? I was asking Dengarde is he wanted to comment on my blog, right, and I've never talked to him on the wiki before. So anyway, He says something like this: "You're just achievement grinding are you? That's sad." That's kind of slack, isn't it? I'm not achievement grinding, I was just asking if he wanted to comment on my blog. And I wouldn't even get achievements if others comment on my blog. MagcargoMan 06:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *Buddy..don't take it THAT seriously. He said one thing, wasn't making a giant deal about it or telling everyone. You explained yourself and he should understand. Come on now, we aren't parents -_- But maybe Dengarde should apologize and we can all put this behind us.. --Mistertrouble189 06:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I guess. But you kind of exaggerated there Mistertrouble, I only told ONE person, not everyone. Ok Frank. Just delete the entire message. *I said he wasn't telling everyone =D --Mistertrouble189 07:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan 07:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. MagcargoMan 07:06, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Categories Dood.. we don't add all those categories.. I thought you knew that. If the pages is in 100 different categories what's the point? - Ash Crimson 02:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Sorry, dood. Yeah, we've never done that.. I think it's fine the way it is. - Ash Crimson 04:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Congrats becoming a bureaucrat of the Crackdown wiki. How's 2? I see you've been playing it. - Ash Crimson 04:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I see x2 - Ash Crimson 04:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cya later, dood. - Ash Crimson 04:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Frank. I had an idea. You should make a blog. I'd like to see what kind of idea you'd have for it. It would be cool. MagcargoMan 05:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sincerely, Alice Nean I worked my ass off 24-7, I stay up on the wiki sometimes until 4 in the moring and once until 6 in the morning, I've written succesful blogs, I was the first fucking girl to get up to 1000 edits, and in the end of my road...I'm just tired. I'm quiting the wiki. I'm tired of someone walking in, fighting with me, and i get blocked, (It's also not fair to block 1 person you should block both people involved) I'm tired of creeps like Ciwey and Dengarde breathing down my neck to judge all my edits. I love this wiki and it had a special place in my heart. but if someone who doesn't like me will keep doing stuff to spite me. tell ash about my resignation...I hope we can still be friends on xbox...I'm going to anno's wiki too....bye. Re I saw it. =\ It's kind of a shame. - Ash Crimson 21:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Can't really think of much else to say about it. =\ - Ash Crimson 21:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I thought she was blocked there...oh well. --Mistertrouble189 04:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I think he might of unblocked her.. I believe he unblocked everyone except for me. Some peaceful settlement =p - Ash Crimson 04:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Screen requests RE: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Wiki:Screen_capture_requests#Frank-West "I need two screenshots: One of the Laser Sword inventory picture, and one of Frank holding the sword in plain view." You and me both. :/ I will need to redo the 14 hour, 7 day infinity mode to get the laser sword picture. It is the last weapon pic I need. Give me a few weeks. I need to find a day where I can play alll day, 14 hour marathon... Any easier screenshot requests? Anno1404 23:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :thanks. I have gotten the laser sword before, but not on this machine :( Anno1404 01:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :